1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a constant velocity joint, its manufacturing method and a jig for assembling the same.
2. Discussion of the Background
In a conventional tripod type constant velocity joint, a snap ring is mounted around an inner surface of an opening end of an outer race of the joint in order to avoid releasing an inner race arranged in the outer race from the opening. Becoming thinner, however, the outer race would not have enough thickness to be machined for a groove to mount the snap ring.
To resolve such problem, Japanese patent laid open No. 11-336782 and its equivalent of U.S. Pat. No. 6,251,019 disclose that the opening of the outer race partly forms projections which are plastically deformed as a restriction which prevents rollers of the inner race from being released from the opening. Specifically, the opening of the outer race is caulked by a chisel-like tool at tracks for the rollers. However, a large force is required for the caulking with the chisel-like tool at the tracks so that large manufacturing equipment is required. Further, for disassembling the constant velocity joint, each caulking has to be cut away from the opening. Thus the joint would not be dismantled substantially after it has been assembled.